The Return of the Dragon Riders
by Estrid2006
Summary: this is the last book of the Fellowship of the Egg trilogy! please read and leave a review!
1. At The Shores Waiting

**This is before the last chapter of TTB, when Aragorn gets the message from Middle Earth.**

"When are you going to arrive Ada?" Aragorn whispered to himself gazing out at the sea from Reavstone.

He thought of the size of the army coming to destroy Surda, and he knew that without the elves from Middle Earth, all resistance to Gallbatorix would be ended. The King's army was somewhere between ten-thousand and twelve-thousand, while Surda's ranged from six-thousand to seven-thousand including the elves from Ellesmera. With the elves arriving from Middle Earth, their forces would increase by about three-thousand.

"You shouldn't be alone Estel," Aragorn heard a familiar voice say from behind him and felt a smooth hand rest on his shoulder.

"What if something happened to them Legolas? What if there is no army coming to aid us?" Aragorn said turning around to face the blonde-haired elf.

"Lord Elrond and his children would never abandon the descendent of Elros. You are the blood relative of Elrond's brother and you were raised as a son of Elrond, they would never abandon you just as my Adar would never abandon me," Legolas comforted feeling the weakness enveloping his friend.

"Yes but what if there aren't enough elves left in Middle Earth to make a difference?" Aragorn despaired turning around again to stare blankly into the sea.

Legolas was silent for a minute wondering how to work his way around this problem. Then he got it, "We will have Lord Elrond, The Balgrog Slayer Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elladan and Elrohir. Must I remind you how dangerous they were before you brought hope back into their lives? They were a force to be reckoned with against any Orc, I doubt anyone can stand against them when they are together." Legolas began.

"We will also have Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, my Adar, and any elves they would be able to rally. There is no need to despair so Estel," Legolas finished resorting to Aragorn's former name to attempt to comfort him.

"Arwen said that Elrond was sending messengers to Radagast the Brown, and the Blue Wizards but no one is sure whether they will come," Aragorn pointed out trying to think of the positive instead of the negatives.

"Not even Gallbatorix could stand against the four wizards of Middle Earth, sent by the Valar themselves, easily," Legolas consoled.

Aragorn looked at his friend, relief and gratitude in his grey eyes. Then he noticed for the first time that the haunted look in the elf's eyes was gone and the luminous light of the elves was back in his skin.

"I'm not fading any longer, how could I when I'm going to be an Adar," Legolas answered Aragorn's look.

"Hannon i' Valar, lle ier marth Edhel **(Thank the Valar, you are a lucky elf)**" Aragorn cried out giving his friend a hug and thinking about how truly wonderful this news was.

"I told Arya last night," Legolas said simply smiling broadly as he remembered his loves face.

Aragorn couldn't find anything else to say so he simply went back to watching the sea a wide grin on his face. That's when he noticed a great white bird flying from the sea looking as if it would drop dead at any moment. He remembered vaguely Elrond's story of how Elrond's mother, Elwing, had cast herself into the sea and was turned into a bird that flew to Eärendil after her home was attacked.

Aragorn alerted Legolas and they both watched the bird struggle to reach the shore where they stood waiting. Both of the men cried out as the bird's strength died and it plummeted into the shallow water of the sea, about ten feet out from where they were standing.

Without thinking through his actions, Aragorn tore off his boots and tunic and dove into the water swimming frantically to reach the drowning bird. He finally reached the bird and swam back to shore attempting to keep it clear of the water.

"Aragorn…what were you thinking?" Legolas asked taking the obviously important bird from Aragorn's hands as he clambered onto shore again.

"Elwing…" his friend answered trying to catch his breath from swimming with the sinking clothes on.

Legolas's eyes grew in size and he adjusted his hold on the bird so that it was more comfortable. Finally Aragorn caught his breath and they both stood watch over the bird waiting for any sign of life.

They both jumped when the bird climbed to its feet and gracefully transformed into the personification of beauty. The resemblance between Aragorn's foster-father and the young lady standing in front of them was remarkable.

She had the same raven black hair as Arwen or the twins, and her eyes held the light of the Valar themselves. She was a slender woman and her face was slim and fair, her eyes a deep blue resembling the seas she had just been saved from. She was clothed in a brilliant red dress that was covered slightly by a blood red cloak clasped to her hands her that if she spread her arms they would resemble the wings she had just lost.

"Elwing…" Aragorn stuttered falling to his knees in a sign of honor.

"You are a descendant of Elros, my son, yours is the blood of Kings. I am pleased that Elrond has cared for you after Arathorn's death," she began practically whispering the words, enunciating every word as if she was thinking of them a split second after she said them.

"Why have you come?" Aragorn questioned keeping his eyes down as his Ada had taught me when he was a child.

"I bear a message from Elrond. The Valar decreed I nor my husband Eärendil could never set foot on Middle Earth again, but Alagaesia is permitted," she answered letting her eyes wander along her descendents face taking in the battle plagued face and the brilliant silver eyes that held his entire life.

"What is the message?" Legolas asked taking a place on his knee before the women who had held the Silmarillion of Fëanor.

Elwing's gaze shifted to the Prince of Mirkwood and a barely visible smile and a raise of the eyebrow, that reminded both men of Elrond's famous stare, was seen. She swept her arms back to the seas that she had recently come from.

"They are at the shores waiting. All of the ships that they possess are on the other side of Middle Earth in the Grey Havens. They have no way to sail the seas and lend you the help needed," Elwing answered walking forward to rest her hands on her descendant's shoulders.

"They must be brought quickly. Elrond has seen the war will come swift, in a day or two maybe, and their help will be needed if you hope to succeed. They must be brought here with the magic possessed by the Dragon Riders of this continent," She continued gazing into Aragorn's eyes.

"Aragorn…Pippin brought us here by Dragon Rider magic," Legolas said as the realization hit them both.

"But can he transport himself to Middle Earth, and then back again with thousands of elves?" Aragorn asked unable to tear the gaze of his ancestor.

"Only time will tell. But you must hurry for Eärendil has foreseen the doom that will result if Gallbatorix is successful," Elwing responded letting go of Aragorn's shoulders.

The two friends watched as Elwing spread her cloak and seemed to transform into the beautiful bird she had arrived as. As her facial features morphed away, Elwing cast a proud smile at her son's foster-child tainted with a bitterness that would come from his mortal death.

They watched her fly away and only once she had disappeared from view over the horizon did Legolas finally react, "we have to inform the others and see to it that Eragon and Pippin bring the elven armies to Surda immediately."

Aragorn nodded his agreement and set off down that path he had taken to arrive here. Legolas followed wordlessly and together the two friends made it to King Orrin's studies within ten minutes of Elwing's departure.

"We must speak to Eragon and Pippin immediately, we have received a message from Middle Earth that requires their attention," Aragorn almost shouted as they ran into the room barely noticing the guards that followed.

King Orrin and Nusuada looked up from their planning and took only a few minutes to call in a messenger boy, give him the message and location, and send him off to find the Dragon Riders.

Aragorn collapsed into a chair that had been brought for him. Legolas concealed a smirk at his mortal friend and quickly caught his breath while Aragorn took several seconds to regain his.

It was a half an hour later that the two Dragon Riders and Srani burst through the door the elves wanting to know what was going on immediately, and Pippin waving a greeting to his companions.

"What is it? Is there a problem with the elves?" Srani said above the clamor wishing for the noise to end…

**Please leave a review! Next chapter will go up soon!!**


	2. The Sacrifice

_"What is it? Is there a problem with the elves?" Srani said above the clamor wishing for the noise to end…_

Aragorn smiled and raised a hand asking for quiet so he and Legolas could explain the sudden meeting.

"Just a short while ago, Legolas and I were visited by the elf-maiden Elwing. She is Lord Elrond's mother and she told us of the mass of Elves waiting in Middle Earth. Lady Elwing also told us that the army isn't able to sail across the seas to Alagaesia because all of their ships lie in the Grey Havens so they are stuck at the shores waiting," Aragorn informed the group grimly waiting to explain how they would deliver the army here until the time was right.

"Well what are we going to do? We can not contend against the vast army of Gallbatorix without the Middle Earthien's help!" King Orrin shouted over the rising noise looking helplessly at Nusuada who nodded her agreement.

Legolas grinned at Aragorn knowing that he holding back the one vital piece of information Lady Elwing had told them. The Dúnedain caught his look but luckily none of the others did, since they would take it is as a smug look of arrogance from an elf of Middle Earth.

"You still have the help of the Ellesmeran elves at your command," Queen Islandzi said from her seat by the King.

"Yes but we are still outnumbered. Gallbatorix has mustered every man in his lands to fight us, the Dwarves and Urgals are in the Varden at the moment and scouts tell us that the army will arrive in four days," King Orrin shouted as the noise again began to rise.

"You have two at best," Legolas answered causing everyone in the room to look at him in horror. Legolas noticed that several of the human's faces paled considerably.

"Well that's that then…we can not hope to defeat the King. We will be destroyed and the elves of Ellesmera with us," Nusuada said quietly letting Eragon see the stressed teenager that lay beneath the folds of nobility.

"There is still hope. Elwing informed us that there was one way to bring all of the elves from Middle Earth to Alagaesia," Aragorn said pulling back into the cloak a servant had brought him to hide his grin.

"Lord Aragorn that is impossible, they are a sea away!" Eragon said in disbelief trying hard to keep the child in him tucked away where only Saphira could see it.

Eragon felt something brush against his arm and he looked down to see Pippin's face suddenly ashen and his eyes wide. Frodo and Merry were immediately at his side while Sam and Sméagol stood by ready to lend aid where it was needed. Pippin's face looked up at him and a downpour of fear flashed across his eyes, in that moment Eragon understood what was needed.

"I will do it. Pippin nearly died he can't perform it again," Eragon said quietly as he pulled Pippin into a reassuring hug knowing what was scaring his student so badly.

"You brought us to Mandos's Halls and you were barely able to rise from your Dragon's saddle. Pippin has managed this feat and his strength has been growing. He is the one who must perform the spell," Aragorn said hating himself when he saw the obvious terror in the young Hobbit's eyes.

"Strider, we almost lost him! You can't seriously expect him to do that again!" Sam argued hearing the almost inaudible gasp from the Took.

"Is it possible for us both to perform it? I can take half and Pippin can have the rest," Eragon begged grasping for straws to save his student the task.

"You haven't been listening to Aragorn you thick-headed boy. You can not even get to Middle Earth let alone send the elves and yourself back," Gandalf chastised as the entire room grew quiet at his insult

"How dare you speak to a Dragon Rider that way, especially Eragon Shadeslayer?" Srani shouted leaping to his feet his sword drawn on the old Wizard even before the words left his mouth.

"Sword-Master Srani, calm yourself," Queen Islandzi instructed staring coolly at the Istari across the room who was fingering his staff idly as he watched the blade pointed at his throat.

"You wouldn't dare to strike a servant of the Valinor, one whose heart is still pure and light. To do so would be a curse on you and your house that would remain for a millennium and more, don't doubt that I have power none of you have ever imagined," Gandalf threatened his eyes knitting together and his voice showing how much power was beneath the folds and winkles of the old man.

Gandalf had to give the elf before him credit, where several others would have been intimidated, Srani never allowed a flicker of doubt to flash through his eyes. Gandalf sighed and leaned on his staff propping him to a standing position.

Aragorn pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to end the headache that was advancing as everyone watched the growing tension between the two standing figures.

"May we please return to the matter at hand? We already have a battle to plan, I don't wish for battles to break out among allies," Eragon said grabbing Srani by the shoulder and maneuvering him back into his seat as Gandalf thankfully took his own.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, it would be suicide for you to attempt this _Lord_ Eragon," Gandalf said putting emphasis on the last part mush to the satisfaction of the elves.

"But you would willingly sacrifice Pippin?" Frodo asked from his cousin's side, blushing as everyone focused their attention on him.

"I believe that young Peregrin here would be capable of this task. Mandos assured me of his powers when he told us the payment for Pippin's life," Gandalf answered trying not to think to hard on the hard look Frodo was giving him.

Everyone who had been present in Mandos's Halls grew very sober as they remembered the life of one of them that would be needed for Pippin's to continue. Those who had not grew quiet as the tension in the room returned although this time it was not so obvious.

"I will do it if no one else is able," Pippin whispered from within his friend's arms his face still pale and his eyes resembling a scared warrior who had finally found something worth fighting for, however tenuous.

"Pippin you can't! You almost died!" Eragon shouted distressed that actions were now leaving his control and that he may not have a pupil before to long.

Pippin stared at him and in that look Eragon saw all the horrors he went through during the War of the Ring. Eragon saw the being who was nearly ten years older then him, and in that moment Eragon would never again see his student as the young light-hearted Hobbit Eragon had always seen him as.

"Please Master; we need the army of the elves if we hope to see the Dragon Riders in their glory again. They can't get here if a sacrifice isn't made, whether my strength, or my life it is worth the risk," Pippin said looking at his teacher strangely as though he had finally accepted all the repulsion in the world.

Eragon couldn't find anything to say in response and the silence in the room stretched on as everyone realized what this would cost the two Dragon Riders.

"I will do it immediately, we need the elves here as soon as possible," Pippin said before he took a deep breath and seemed to have an idea spring upon him, "Just one thing. Merry, would you come with me? I think I'll need someone with me."

Merry nodded encouragingly and gave his cousin's shoulder a hard squeeze trying to convey all the love and proudness he felt for his younger cousin. Aragorn and Gandalf shared a glance and they seemed to understand the fear in the other's glance, their love for Pippin was that strong.

"Now laddy, there's no need to rush things. We can spare the time to allow you to at least know where you're going to magic yourself off to," Gimli advised the young Hobbit from where he was sitting beside Orik.

"And Eragon, you don't have to worry so much. I barely know Peregrin and I'm certain that he's capable," Orik continued turning on his friend and clan brother reading the apprehension beneath his brown eyes.

Aragorn nodded as he saw a hint of color and barely concealed reliefs flush into Pippin's face. He was sure that Pippin was not looking forward to repeating an experience that had nearly cost him his life.

"Go and get ready young Hobbit. You and Meriadoc will travel to Middle Earth in two hours," King Orrin ordered and everyone got to their feet.

"Pippin, I would advise you and Merry to wear the armor given to you while in the service of Rohan and Gondor," Aragorn suggested clapping a hand on their backs as they nodded in agreement, "Good, now go rest and get some food before the big journey."

Pippin walked calmly from the room with Merry by his side watching for the moment he knew was coming like only a family member could. As soon as Pippin walked into his room and closed the door, preventing others from seeing, he collapsed on his bed and began sobbing and shaking.

"I can't do it Merry, I'm too afraid," Pippin sobbed into his cousin's shoulder as Merry came over.

"You will do it because you have to. Not because you want to, not because it's fun, but because if you do not find a way no one will **(courtesy of Galadriel form FOTR)** and Gallbatorix will hunt down and kill Mor'Khemir and Saphira," Merry comforted knowing that his cousin needed reason not moping.

It took several minutes before Pippin's sobbing reduced to the occasional gasp of breath and a hiccup. Finally he sat up right and crawled to the edge of the bed rifling through the trunk that held all of the possessions he had brought from Middle Earth. Merry followed suit and leaped over to his trunk where he pulled out his outfit as an Esquire of Rohan.

Pippin, likewise, whipped out his Guard of the Citadel armor and gazed at the White Tree painted onto the front of his armor. His mind flashed briefly to the day he watched Denethor attempt to burn Faramir and himself alive, succeeding halfway. Then he was back in the room of Surda with his cousin beside him dressing in the outfit of Rohan.

As one they drew their daggers and began running their whetstones along the edges of Rohan and Gondor blades. Pippin also sharpened Ksh'dagnir and slung the dagger beside the Gondorian blade.

"Come on Pippin, let's go get some food," Merry suggested walking towards the door with his faithful cousin behind him.

**What do you think? I hope you people liked it! Please leave a review, next chapter will be up soon!!**


	3. A Friend's Fear

**Okay, this is a Fellowship chapter. I'm going to switch back to Murtagh/Gallbatorix the next few chapters and then I'll return to Pippin/Merry/Mor'Khemir!**

"We shouldn't have to ask this of him," Eragon whispered as he watched the small form of Pippin disappear around a corner.

"And we shouldn't have had to ask what we did of you, but we did because we had no other option," Arya answered looking at him from where she beside Legolas with a look of understanding.

Legolas glanced at her and saw the relationship she had had with Eragon before meeting him. He didn't feel threatened, but he found it strange that she had chosen him when she could have had an all powerful Dragon Rider. Arya caught his look and the Prince of Mirkwood quickly looked away before the gaze could be questioned.

"We asked you to risk your life, as is expected of a Dragon Rider. Oromis did it, you have done it, and now Pippin must do it," Queen Islandzi consoled.

Eragon bit his lip as an image of his passed Mentor flashed through his mind, and he played with the thread of his robe the last remaining memento of Oromis and Glaedr's teaching. He hadn't been able to find Vaetta since Pippin had transported him quickly after Murtagh had wrenched the treasured blade from his fingers and it hurt him terribly.

"We can not only think of Pippin's safety, however terrible that sounds, we must consider Mor'Khemir's well being if Pippin's strength fails," Nusuada said wincing as she saw the looks of shock flash across the Hobbits eyes.

"Mor'Khemir would not survive without Pippin, just as Saphira would not survive without me, and I her," Eragon responded running his hand though his lengthening hair.

"Peregrin Took will survive; he has the strength of will and body to make it possible, believe those who know him best. He is a stubborn Took and will make it back with Meriadoc at his side," Gandalf mused biting on the mouth of his pipe, not wanting to light it in front of the King and Lady of Surda and the Varden, but very tempted.

"We do believe you but what if he is taxed for strength and can not fight in the war. What if Lord Eragon is not enough strength?" Nusuada questioned.

"The elves will give him all of our remaining energy on his return," Islandzi answered looking to Arya for encouragement.

"Now that that's settled, let's get some rest so we may see Pippin off," King Orrin suggested.

Everyone piled out of the room, the Fellowship bee lining for their bedroom where they hoped to find Pippin and Merry. Arya and Islandzi went for a meeting with the elves, Eragon was tempted to follow but Saphira practically ordered him to sit down and relax for the first time in weeks.

Saphira I don't want to go through another War, but I don't want to have to worry about where Pippin is and what is happening to him. Eragon fretted heading for his chambers with Saphira lumbering behind him.

Pippin and Mor'Khemir are very capable; we all admitted it when he brought us here. Don't doubt their abilities and their courage. Saphira scolded.

"Lord Eragon, Queen Islandzi is waiting for you in the courtyard. She says she was expecting you to follow her and Princess Arya," A voice said breaking Eragon of his thoughts.

Eragon turned around and saw Vanir watching him curiously. The Rider was surprised to see pity in the elves eyes and he was very tempted to laugh thinking about how Vanir had once called him worthless and a disgrace to the Dragon Riders.

"Of course Vanir, I became distracted with my conversation with Saphira," Eragon answered throwing up the curtain that dignified him as a leader of the Dragon Riders he was using so often.

Vanir looked at him with concern but shook the feeling off and fell into step beside the Dragon Rider. Vanir had heard that the Hobbit Rider was embarking on a dangerous mission in a matter of hours, so he understood Eragon's distracted manner, but he also knew that this meeting was important and that Queen Islandzi needed Eragon at her left-side with Arya on her right.

"There you Lord Eragon, now we may begin," Queen Islandzi said serenely pointing to the seat immediately at her left.

"Now we need to decide how we are going to use our magic to help the people of Surda and the Varden," Arya instructed as the silence grew and her mother made no sign of speaking.

"I believe two elves should be assigned to twenty men. That would give the men protection without taxing the elves beyond reason. The remaining elves would be needed to launch magic assaults on the army after I and the Varden's magicians defeat Gallbatorix's magicians," Eragon continued looking out confidently at the three-thousand elves standing around him trying to hide the fear of going to war.

_With the elves numbers, there is a huge chance that their wards will be enough to counter Gallbatorix's assaults for a while._ Linnea observed reaching through her bond with Eragon to "see" her surroundings and hear what the others were saying.

_Gallbatorix doesn't stand a chance against an elf who can predict the future and tell me what will occur._ Eragon answered smirking as he felt Linnea blush, which was signaled by a slight heating of the wood under his fingers

"Eragon, are you paying attention?" Queen Islandzi asked as she watched the Dragon Rider lose his focus and concentrate on the staff in his hands.

"Yes Queen Islandzi I apologize, my mind was distracted elsewhere," Eragon said his thoughts flitting to Pippin as he spoke.

The Queen's softened slightly and she dipped her head aware that Eragon was having a hard time excepting the danger his pupil had been placed in. Still Eragon was a Dragon Rider and needed to play the image however strongly she hated putting a young human in that position, it was necessary if the other elves were to follow him.

"She was saying that we will arrange the wards if you speak to the Varden magicians and ask their help in this war," Arya said lowering her head somewhat to look Eragon in the eyes with a glance that suggested the understanding she had of his predicament.

"If that is the case, then I shall seek out the Du Vrangr Gata," Eragon replied climbing to his feet and glancing at the queen for approval.

Queen Islandzi nodded and he bowed to her and Arya before turning on his heels and leaving the courtyard aware that a slip of his impervious mask would cause fear in the elves that didn't need to exist.

I don't want to go see those stuck up magicians their leader is hard headed and can't listen to reason. Eragon complained as he flew through the air on Saphira's back.

You must see her and you will. Saphira said simply diving to avoid a cloud that would have left her and Eragon sopping wet.

Fine, just hurry up before I lose the courage to face that crazy woman. Eragon grumbled clutching his staff as Saphira rolled to play with him.

_Don't try to discourage him Saphira, he will only continue privately with me._ Linnea teased reaching through the bond Eragon and Saphira shared to speak to the Dragon.

Eragon blushed as Linnea and Saphira chuckled, Saphira producing a cloud of smoke in her wake, and tried to block out the two women who were talking about him.

I didn't think I'd ever say it but I'm actually looking forward to getting there, anything to stop you two. Eragon joked feeling his stomach lurch into his throat as Saphira dodged another cloud.

_There's a first time for everything._ The she-elf teased from within her staff laughing as Eragon said a very rude word in response.

The sooner we get there the better. Eragon grumbled rolling his eyes.

**Hey guys…guess what! This is my year anniversary!! A year ago I started writing the Fellowship of the Egg!!**

**It doesn't even feel like a year. Anyway I feel really lucky that you people have been with me a year and I wanted to say that you guys rock!!**


	4. The Mission

**Sorry about the wait, I started a new story and it took a while to get the 1****st**** chapter up! For anyone who wishes to know, Murtagh is near the city of Melian.**

"Bring him in," Gallbatorix ordered the servant as he saw the shady form of the Red Rider outside of his tent.

The young girl bowed and opened the flap knowing the King was not in a good mood and the happier he was the better.

"You wanted to see me?" Murtagh all but spat as he gazed at the face of the Black Rider.

Gallbatorix felt his eyebrows dip as he heard the total disrespect present in his slave's voice and he made a mental note to teach him a lesson later. For the time being however he swallowed his anger and proceeded with the matter at hand.

"Yes I did, you see I need you to find me a certain plant needed for a potion I'm making. This plant is very difficult to find but I know exactly where to find it," Gallbatorix said pleasantly watching his pupil raise an eyebrow wondering what the purpose was.

"Of course King Gallbatorix, where can I find this plant?" Murtagh said interested enough by now to hide all the loathing he felt for the man.

"It is back at the highest peak of the Helgrind Mountains. It is a few hours from here on horse so you should be back by the end of the day if you ride Thorn. Its name is Aedra and its juice has a terrible power. It has a white stem and the flowers are pitch black, to make sure it is the plant you are looking for just take a flower and rub it against the ground, if something happens it is the one you want," Gallbatorix instructed grinning as Murtagh translated Aedra for despair.

"What do you need this plant for?" Murtagh asked trying to act polite enough to get the answer he needed.

"That is for me to know and for you to discover at the battle in two days," Gallbatorix teased knowing what it was his student wanted and denying him of it.

"Of course my lord, but may I bring someone with me on the journey?" Murtagh said slightly stifling his anger at not getting the information.

"And who would that be?" Gallbatorix asked. He wanted to know who the Red Rider had befriended in case it came in handy later.

"The servant Kilendi whom you enlisted in the war," Murtagh said thinking about his hold friend who had been there when Murtagh had needed him the most.

Gallbatorix made another mental note to look up this Kilendi but he decided that there was nothing wrong with an extra set of eyes if it meant he got the plant quicker. The potion he needed to make would take a while and the sooner he got the juice the plant held the better.

"Kilendi, Kilendi! Wake up you good for nothing…"Murtagh yelled softly kicking the bundle curled up in his tent.

"Ah come on Murtagh, I was enjoying that rest," Kilendi complained crawling out of his sleeping bag and stretching on the floor like a cat.

"Well stop enjoying it, Gallbatorix is sending me on a mission and your coming along," Murtagh teased kicking his friend playfully again in the side for good measure.

"Now why is it that the first time in a week that I get to sleep in without tending to a sergeant's every need, you have me go on a mission?" Kilendi whined knowing that he was kneading his friend.

Murtagh rubbed his temples knowing what his old friend was up to. Kilendi found it fun to see how long it took before the Red Rider broke and threatened to use magic against him. He never carried through, but it seemed to amuse the servant to watch an all powerful Rider stoop to being pushed by a humble servant.

"Come on, or do you want Gallbatorix mad at us?" Murtagh snapped back watching his friend pretend to pale at the threat.

"Oh no the King mad at us, what are we going to do Murtagh?" Kilendi joked grinning as he changed into his traveling clothes.

"We're going to do what he says before Murtagh ends up with broken ribs," Murtagh teased back glancing down meaningfully at his chest where he had been injured many times before.

"Fine, but only for your safety would I give up my well-deserved nap," Kilendi said finally giving in and fetching his sack filled with everything they would need.

"What did I do to deserve such a loyal friend like you, Kilendi?" Murtagh teased pushing back the flap as his friend shouldered through.

"Not enough," Kilendi grumbled then laughed as Murtagh shouldered him playfully.

Thorn we need you for a mission Gallbatorix is having us go on. Murtagh called out feeling for his Dragon's presence and finding it at the edge of the camp.

What is it this time? Thorn called out irritably not in the mood to go flying for however many hours for a pointless mission.

The first time it had been because Gallbatorix had left an important scroll in his throne room and needed Murtagh to fly back to get it. Then it had been to fill a water canteen which meant flying for an hour to a lake. And now it seemed this was just another pointless mission to get them out of the way.

He needs us to retrieve a plant named Aedra for him. Murtagh said calmly knowing what was upsetting his Dragon much.

Despair. Thorn translated thinking through the possible reasons the King would want a plant with such a name. The after results were not pleasant.

Yeh and he wouldn't tell me why it's needed. It's back at Helgrind on the tallest mountain it looks something like this. Murtagh said sending a mental image of what he pictured the flower would look like.

That plant seems strangely familiar. Thorn mulled the picture over in his mind trying to figure out why the flower sounded and looked so familiar.

Do you think maybe you sensed it while you were in your egg? Murtagh asked knowing that anytime after Thorn hatched Murtagh would have remembered.

Possibly, probably actually, I just can't seem pin-point my mind on any particular time. Thorn said angry at himself for being able to remember.

Don't worry about it, maybe seeing it will help you remember. Murtagh comforted knowing that his Dragon hated not knowing anything.

"Are we going to get going?" Kilendi asked knowing that his friend was talking to his Dragon but not liking to be left out.

"Yeh just let me put Thorn's saddle on and we'll be off. Have you ever even ridden a Dragon before?" Murtagh questioned watching Kilendi eyeing the hand and foot straps warily.

"That doesn't matter, let's just get going so we can get back and I can rest," Kilendi mumbled trying to repair his hurt ego at Murtagh's remark.

Murtagh grinned and climbed onto Thorn's back; he watched as his friend clambered on and attempted to strap himself down.

This will be entertaining. Murtagh remarked before Thorn took off and Kilendi started screaming in his ears.

**Hey! For anyone who doesn't remember I created Kilendi in the Two Battles chapter 15. hope you liked it!**


	5. The Realization

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming though!! Sorry about the wait, my computer was being dumb…**

"What's taking them so long, they've been gone for three and a half hours now," Gallbatorix said talking to himself as he wandered through the army tents making sure that everything was in order and ready.

"My liege one of the soldiers is sick and the healers need your approval to perform a healing spell," a healer's assistant said nervously bowing before his King before waiting for an answer.

Gallbatorix absently gave a nod and continued down the path leaving the assistant behind him. The only reason he left his tent was to enforce his power over his men, if he remained hidden there was a possibility they would revolt, thinking he was not interested in them. He wasn't, but he couldn't afford murdering dozens of men because he was bored with them.

The King absently moved towards the sparring arena focused for the moment on making sure his soldiers could fight against those of the Varden and Surda's army. He didn't know that the elves were also in Surda, he only assumed that the young Rider had moved them to a different part of the forest where they were hiding like the cowards he thought they were. So he didn't expect anything more then soldiers knew only how to hold a sword without chopping their arm off from the enemy.

We found the Aedra plant, Lord Gallbatorix. The King "heard" as his student's conscious brushed his own, automatically let in by Gallbatorix who recognized the mind immediately.

Murtagh flashed a picture of Kilendi holding the Aedra plant to his Master before asking if it was the right one. He had brushed the flower against the earth and was disgusted when the grass had withered and died under the juice. The plant in his hands also matched the description the King had given him, so he dug it out with a shovel and put it in a wooden basket afraid of what it would do if the juice touched his body.

Yes Murtagh that is the plant I need, now please hurry and bring it here. It will wilt within a day of its picking so I must use it before then. Gallbatorix asked turning on his heel form the sparring arena heading back to his tent where his potion was sitting awaiting the final ingredient.

Yes Milord. Murtagh answered sullenly calling out to Kilendi who had been looking else where, before clambering onto Thorn's back reaching out a hand to pull his friend up.

So Thorn, you remember why this plant looks so familiar to you yet? Murtagh asked shaking his head as Kilendi's screams started up again.

Thorn thought hard about the plant he had seen Murtagh carrying back to him and tried to imagine where he may have seen such a terrible plant in his life. Suddenly a hidden memory surfaced and he was sent back to a time nearly eighty years ago when he had still been in his egg.

--

_He was only a year old and as of yet no one had come that he felt right about. Thousands of children a year touched the cold surface of his shell and yet he never hatched for them. One day the King had taken him to the palace after an attempt by the Elves to steal him, Saphira, and the green dragon for themselves._

_He could only remember that moment after he had hatched but before he had been locked away in the King's studies for another few decades, Gallbatorix had managed to capture a she-elf. _

_She had beautiful gold hair that fell straight to her hips. Her body was perfectly smooth except for the numerous bruises, cuts, and welts that covered her body where Gallbatorix had beaten her for information on the Elves. She had refused and spit him in the face the last time._

_Gallbatorix had locked her away in a cell for days while he had left to find something. After that he had locked himself away in his studies where the eggs had been kept for a long time. Thorn remembered a white stemmed flower with black flowers sparks of light and the terrible sounds and smells while Gallbatorix had concocted a potion that as he had shouted to himself "would make that she-elf pay!"_

_One day the elf was brought to the Throne room where Gallbatorix gave her another chance to tell him the whereabouts of Ellesmera and have her life be spared. She replied by saying that she would die before she told him anything. Gallbatorix said she was right, he pulled out his sleeve a bottle filled with a pitch black potion that bubbled in the small space between the cork and the fluid._

_Thorn had "watched" while Gallbatorix had stepped up to the elf and made a gash along her collarbone watching the blood fall for a moment before uncorking the potion and siphoning it directly onto the wound, closing it with his magic._

_It had taken only a day before the potion had done its job. The she-elf had tried repeatedly to suck the poison out of her system but there was something about the plant that stopped her from doing this. The day had come slowly and painfully and when she did die it seemed like if she was happy about it, happy to be put out of such pain and misery._

_Over the decades Thorn had dulled that horrible memory to the point where he had almost forgotten it. But after seeing the plant again he couldn't stop the flood of memories from that time long ago._

--

Thorn are you okay? Murtagh asked concerned when his Dragon started to sway in the sky and dip suddenly.

I know why Gallbatorix needs that plant. Thorn answered suddenly shaking his head and pulling up from the nose dive he had started.

Thorn focused his memories to Murtagh and fine tuned the moments where only he could decipher what had happened. It took nearly ten minutes before the avalanche of memories was finished, but when they were Thorn could feel the anger festering up in side his Rider.

That bastard! He's making that for Eragon! Murtagh screamed wrapping the leather reins around his wrists until they turned white.

We will have to find a way to stop him or else the second that plant gets into Eragon's system, he will die no matter how many elves there are. Thorn said solemnly feeling the despair well up inside his Rider again as he thought of all the possible things that could go wrong.

We have no choice; I won't let my little brother die that way. Murtagh said fiercely giving another squeeze of the reins before diverting the anger away for alter that night, not wanting to alarm Kilendi.

"ARE WE ALMOST THERE?" Kilendi screamed from behind Murtagh. Murtagh managed to glance back and had to smile at the look on his friend's face.

"YES," Murtagh shouted back not bothering to use thought since it would only alarm Kilendi more.

Murtagh focused his attentions back on saving his little brother as Gallbatorix's camp loomed into view.

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. the Journey West

**Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with stuff and haven't had time to update…anyway here's the next chapter! **

"Come on Pippin, we better get going," Merry said getting up from his seat and wiping the ale from off his mouth and patting his cousin on the back.

Pippin quietly set his cup down and got to his feet his face suddenly a little paler. Merry decided to ignore the look and together they started down the hallway to the courtyard where Mor'Khemir was waiting patiently for them.

"What if I can't do it? What if I pass out after getting us to Middle Earth?" Pippin whispered glancing up at his older cousin thinking of when they were children and he had idolized Merry.

Merry hid the darkness that shadowed his face for a second at that thought and smiled at Pippin wrapping an arm around his shoulder and ruffling the brown curly hair playfully.

"You'll make it, and then you can borrow the energy of the earth like Eragon taught you," Merry encouraged hugging Pippin closer trying to lend him all the comfort he could.

Together the two hobbits walked down the hallway, Pippin didn't say a word and so Merry didn't push the conversation. Merry remembered Pippin finding him nearly gone in the battle of Gondor, and how later he had been by Merry's side during his healing. He would not leave Pippin's side even if it cost him his life, which it might if Pippin didn't have the strength he thought he did.

They made it to the courtyard and Merry nodded approvingly when Pippin took a deep breath of the fresh air and allowed the color to return to his cheeks. Pippin cupped his hands expectantly and Merry stepped into them allowing himself to be hoisted into the air and onto Mor'Khemir's back. He watched as Pippin took a few steps back and leapt onto his Dragon's back, nearly thirty feet in the air, and landed neatly in the saddle in front of him. Merry resisted the urge to glance at his cousin's nearly elven ears.

I thought he would be here. Pippin whispered sadly scanning the growing crowd of Surda, the Varden, and elves for a familiar face.

Look up. Mor'Khemir answered simply jerking his head to the sky. He had been talking to Saphira who was giving him last minute instructions.

Pippin glanced up and saw two huge blue wings winged connected to a reptilian body and knew that on top of the Dragon was his Master coming to say goodbye. He shouted for everyone to move clearing room for Saphira to land, even though he knew that Saphira could hover off the ground for hours at a time now.

Saphira landed with a great burst of wind and finally Pippin could see the straight backed figure on the saddle, Eragon. His Master grinned proudly at his apprentice and Pippin felt his heart swell with happiness.

Pippin, don't do anything stupid and take the energy you need immediately after reaching your homeland. Eragon instructed calmly doing it through their connection since everyone was cheering and they wouldn't have hard each other.

Yes Master, do you know where the others are? Pippin answered scanning the crowd again searching for his friends.

Eragon allowed his consciousness to expand and he quickly found the minds of the Fellowship even though Gandalf's mind was heavily guarded. He sensed they were worried for Pippin and Merry, and Eragon grinned feeling the fierce love the nine felt for each other.

They're here. Eragon said waiting a second for the group to turn a corner and reveal themselves to Pippin's eyes.

Pippin asked Mor'Khemir to quiet the crowd down, his Dragon responded by letting out a roar that made everyone in the courtyard go silent. You could have heard a piece of hay falling in that silence.

The Fellowship and Sméagol all walked up to Pippin and Merry and started wishing him good luck or telling him to say hello to someone once they got there. Both nodded their heads happily ignoring the worried glances everyone was casting at Pippin every once in a while.

"You better get going soon," Eragon instructed after the goodbyes were said and the Middle Earthiens had backed up into the crowd.

Pippin nodded hiding the fear behind his eyes and forced a smile to the crowd shouting for everyone in front of Mor'Khemir to move now or get burnt. After everyone had scrambled out of the way and Pippin had worked up the nerve, he gave a quick glance back at Merry, smiling slightly, before Mor'Khemir took to the air.

"Fœra minn**Skulblaka eda im ****vid**austrvegr Edhelherlid gipta**Middle**** Earth ****(Send my Dragon and I to the elven army in Middle Earth),"**** Pippin shouted his **gedwey ignasia glowing brightly in the sunlight as he drew on his magic.

Everyone gasped as Mor'Khemir's flame seemed to turn into a window and on the other side was a beautiful field where thousands of the most beautiful creatures were standing.

Hundreds of years ago a group of elves left Middle Earth and sailed east. They were searching for a land that was described to them from a dream one of the elves had had. They reached Alagaesia and settled down. Later a band of men came to Alagaesia and started a kingdom. Over the years of Dragon Riders and more humans populating the new world, the elves started to lose something that they had always retained on Middle Earth, the utter immortality. Instead of living until the end of time, they lived for a few centuries, around the same age that a dwarf from Middle Earth would live, and then passed away. They also began to lose the glow that marked their Middle Earthen brethren although they still kept a look that marked them as different from men. The elves noticed the changes but over time they forgot about it and where they had come from, leaving it at they had come from the west.

Mor'Khemir leapt threw the flames carrying a pale Pippin and a wide-eyed Merry with him. In the time it took to blink an eye, the three were gone and the fire had gone out no longer having Mor'Khemir to supply it.

The journey back to Middle Earth was immediate and done almost as soon as it began. Merry barely had time to yell before they were back in Middle Earth. He could see the eastern mountains of Mordor and shuddered as the memories of that place were brought back. He scowled as he thought of what had happened to Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol in that Valar-forsaken place.

"Pippin, are you okay?" Merry asked leaning forward in the saddle trying to get a glance at his younger cousin.

Pippin barely nodded his head, he felt so weak that he couldn't move any part of himself even if he had wanted to. Pippin quickly glanced around and drew energy from a group of plants that were struggling to survive in this part of the world.

The elves are over that ridge. Mor'Khemir said pulling back his consciousness. While he hadn't been able to read any of the elves minds, he had felt their energy and had used that.

Let us go first Mor'Khemir. Middle Earth has never met a decent dragon and hasn't seen Dragon's since the Second Age. Pippin reasoned stroking his Dragon's scales absently smiling as he remembered the first time he had met Saphira.

_"Alagaesia? Oh no, the land to the east of Middle Earth? Saruman you fool, you sent us to the land of dragons," Gandalf cried his eyes widening in shock and horror._

_"Dragons!" the four hobbits shrieked. For they all were recalling old Bilbo's tale of his encounter with Smaug._

"Come on Merry we better go see the elves before they find us, I don't want them meeting Mor'Khemir just yet," Pippin suggested clambering off his Dragon's back and landing gracefully on the ground.

Merry smiled and jumped as well, landing a little more noisily then Pippin. They both stretched their muscles and straightened their armor and swords before starting their walk over the ridge to the elves.

Pippin drew another breath and pulled the energy out of the plants, he winced inwardly as he felt their life snap and saw their leaves winkle and brown. He took another breath and found he had enough energy to walk without stumbling. He was ready to see the elves as the Dragon Rider he now was.

**Okay, what do you think? Next chapter will be Pippin and Merry's talk with the elves.**


	7. The Meeting

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter!**

"Who's that?" Elrond turned to face the echoed outburst and grinned when he saw two Periannath walking towards them.

Pippin found it very hard to keep his face expressionless as he saw nearly two thousand elves turn to face him and Merry. He shot a glance at his cousin and saw, to his relief, that Merry was keeping a straight face as well although he knew they both wanted to blush terribly.

He waited until the noise had ended and then began walking into the camp having spotted the more extravagant tents of the elven lords. Merry followed him and soon they were in the midst of the elven nations feeling their eyes pouring on them and hearing the whispered questions spreading through the camp.

"Welcome Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. We are truly relieved to have you here," Elrond said keeping his face collected as the two Halflings stepped in front of him and bowed lowly.

"So these are two of the members of the Fellowship?" a noble looking brown haired elf lord said approvingly from where he was standing.

"Yes Thranduil they are the kin of Frodo Baggins and both played a part in the War," Elrond answered.

Both Merry and Pippin's eyes widened as they took in the image of Legolas's father. He had dark brown hair that shone in the bright sunlight, and his eyes were a hard blue reminding the two of them instantly of Legolas. He was tall, nearly six feet in height and was very slim. He was wearing a magnificent outfit and had a beautiful golden cape wrapped around his shoulders. They honesty thought that Elrond's quiet and reserved outfit was dulled in comparison to the King of Mirkwood.

"I am happy to greet those who traveled for so long with my son," Thranduil smiled softly dipping his head in acknowledgement of their accomplishments.

"I am pleased to see you again Peregrin and Meriadoc I am pleased you survived the War," Galadriel said coming up behind them as silently as a wraith making the two Hobbits jump.

"Yes, Meriadoc helped defeat the Witch King of Agnar and Peregrin took down one of the Dark Lord's trolls," Celeborn said, beside Galadriel as always.

"Where is your Dragon, Peregrin?" Elrond asked reminded of their task as Pippin's gedwey ignasia shone against the sun.

"He's over that hill we didn't want to scare anyone and risk him getting shot at," Merry answered as he saw Pippin blush slightly at having forgotten about his Dragon in the moment of being home.

"Call him here, no one shall harm him," Thranduil ordered throwing a hand up to shield his eyes against the sun.

Mor'Khemir you can come here. Pippin said then thought for a second and added, let me put a few wards around you just in case.

Mor'Khemir took a step and then leapt into the air, his wings filling as he caught a strong wind. Pippin winced as he heard many of the elves scream and saw several of them reach for their bows and arrows.

"Do not shoot at him, he is the Dragon of Peregrin Took and is from a foreign land," Elrond barked out as he also noticed the bows already pointing towards the sky arrows drawn.

The elves glanced at him in shock but slowly lowered their bows; the Silvan elves only after Thranduil nodded and gave them a stern glance. They watched in amazement as Mor'Khemir's scales caught in the sunlight and many of them had to shut their eyes.

"He truly is beautiful, much fairer then the beast Smaug or Glaurung," Galadriel commented as Mor'Khemir landed near them.

"His name is Mor'Khemir," Pippin said quietly as he walked over to stand by his Dragon.

"Black Diamond, it is a truly fitting name," Thranduil said pleased that the hobbit had used Sindarian, which he was, and not Quenya. **(Quenya was used by the Noldor (Elrond) but Sindarian is now the common elven language)**

"Frodo gave me the translation," Pippin said smiling as he remembered the night he found Mor'Khemir's egg.

_"Hey Frodo, what's the elfish name for black diamond?" Pippin asked feeling his dragon's curiosity._

_"Uh, Mor…Mor'Khemir if I remember correctly," Frodo answered back._

_"You my little dragon, you shall be called Mor'Khemir. My black diamond," Pippin said feeling his dragon's pleasure at the words. _

"Yes your cousin and uncle were very fluent in elvish," Elrond remembered smiling as he thought of Bilbo and Frodo sitting in a corner talking together in Rivendell so long ago.

"Where is the famous Ringbearer by the way?" Thranduil asked having heard the description of the black-haired blue-eyed Hobbit and his companion.

"They are back in Alagaesia," Merry answered pointing away to the East where, somewhere over the horizon, his friends were.

"When do you want me to bring you there?" Pippin asked quickly covering the fear in his eyes as he remembered last time he had transported this many elves.

Galadriel watched him for a moment and Pippin had to shift his gaze, he had felt her conscious brush his and had almost allowed his defenses to fall. He thought back to the last time she had entered his mind and reminded himself she meant no harm to him, he struggled for a second and then lowered his defenses feeling her mind sweep over his like a wave against rock.

_"You found your courage in battle it appears, but now you fear a task that nearly claimed your life. Do not fear you have the strength,"_ Galadriel comforted running through his memories to see what was bothering him.

"As soon as possible would be better," Elrond answered noticing the conversation that had passed between Galadriel and Peregrin but not bringing it up.

"Pippin, do you think you have enough energy to do it again?" Merry asked noticing as his cousin stumbled slightly and how his eyes would unfocus for a second.

Pippin nodded his head, as if he had just come to the same conclusion, "May I take some of your energy so that I can bring you to Alagaesia?" He asked the four elf lords in front of him.

They all nodded and Pippin quickly took all the energy he needed, he winced when he saw them stagger slightly as though they had just been hit, and he took the rest of the energy he needed from the few plants around him.

"The Dragon Riders must be an amazing race indeed if they can steal the energy of another being," Celeborn said quietly watching Galadriel to make sure she was alright.

"They were, Gallbatorix wiped them my Master Eragon and I are the only remaining," Pippin whispered his eyes staring into the distance as he remembered the funeral of Oromis, Eragon's master.

"What else does your magic allow you to do?" Elrond asked quizzically the scholar in him interested.

Pippin grinned over to Merry and dug into himself for the magic inside of him. He reached down and lifted a pebble placing it on the center of his palm, "Stenr reisa."

He heard all the surrounding elves gasp as the pebble lifted smoothly out of his hand and hovered about two inches in the air.

"If we had only had a Dragon Rider in our fight against the Dark Lord; many lives would have been spared," Thranduil said, his thought straying to the Last Alliance when his father, Oropher, had been killed.

"Now is not the time to dwell in the dark times of pat," Elrond said snapping the King of Mirkwood out of his thoughts.

"You are right. Come young Periannaths, we are ready to fight," Thranduil agreed looking down at Pippin and Merry expectantly.

The two Hobbits turned, ready to get on Mor'Khemir and bring the elves to Alagaesia, when a strong breeze came and lifted Pippin's curls revealing the now perfectly pointed ears of an elf, not the bent down pointed ears of a Hobbit.

"Peregrin what happened to your ears?" Celeborn asked as Pippin winced and turned around his hand already traveling to his ear, grimacing when he felt the ears that marked him as a Rider not a Hobbit.

Merry saw that Pippin wasn't going to answer and said, "It's what happens to Dragon riders if they're not already elven. He also has they're reflexes and strength."

Pippin rolled his eyes although he was glad that Merry had answered, he was sick of being branded by his ears and the gedwey ignasia as a Rider. He didn't turn around to face the Elven Lords but climbed on Mor'Khemir's back cursing under his breath when he found little trouble to the distance but saw Merry struggling to get up.

"Be ready, do not be afraid. The more you struggle against it the more energy it will take me," Pippin shouted as loud as he could pleased when he saw the elves relaying the message to those who couldn't hear him.

Pippin glanced back at Merry and grinned taking a deep breath and drawing a little more energy from a somewhat living plant, "Fœra allr staddr hryggr til Surda."

From the part of his mind still paying attention, he heard hundreds of elves gasp before his mind shut them out and he focused on Mor'Khemir's flame seeing the land just outside of the confinements. He flew it and heard several elves scream as they were pulled through with him.

He looked around and spotted Eragon and Saphira flying towards them at a break-neck pace. Pippin smiled faintly and managed to glance back at Merry and see that the elves were all right before his energy failed and he fell forward against Mor'Khemir's saddle.

**Hi everyone! So what do you think? Please leave a review!**


	8. Friends

**Sorry about the delay…my computer's been down so I had to run to the library to update, hope you all forgive me!**

"PIPPIN!" Eragon screamed as he saw his apprentice slump forward in his dragon's saddle, his energy spent.

In the next few seconds it took for master to reach his apprentice, Eragon could only remember the agonizing fear that perhaps once again Pippin's life was in danger. He also remembered that he had left Linnea in his studies after a failed attempt to separate her out of the bark.

Fly faster Saphira! Eragon shouted watching Merry cry out and pull his cousin into a sitting position desperately trying to get Pippin out and to help.

Saphira frantically sped herself up trying to reach the unconscious form. By the time Eragon and Saphira made it, the elven lords had already realized that something was wrong and a dark-haired elf dressed in thick robes was helping Merry pull Pippin out, laying him on the ground and studying him as a healer would.

Eragon didn't even wait for the elves to move out of the way so that Saphira could land safely, he leapt the twenty feet and rolled to absorb the impact up and running in an instant ignoring the bows the Middle Earthen elves were giving him, recognizing him as a Dragon Rider like Pippin.

"You can't heal him Lord Elrond, he needs Dragon Rider healing," Merry was crying out pointlessly as Elrond continued to turn Pippin over searching for any wounds he could heal.

"You are Lord Elrond?" Eragon asked eyeing the elder elf respectively touching his lip and then twisting his right hand over his sternum, "Elrond. Atra esterni ono thelduin," he whispered forgetting in his automatic respect that Elrond would not know how to answer.

Elrond watched him for a second and then whispered a greeting in Sindarian back, understanding that Eragon was greeting him, but not knowing how he should respond.

"Eragon, he needs help now. He looks exactly the same as…last time," Merry whispered not having the strength to describe the time when Pippin had very nearly died.

"I'm sorry milord, he must be healed with my magic not your hands," Eragon said to Elrond remembering in time that Elrond didn't know Ellesmera customs.

Elrond thankfully backed away and stood next to Thranduil, both of them waiting to see what the young looking Dragon Rider could heal that the millennium year old elf couldn't.

Eragon glanced over at Pippin, as Elrond had and made sure there wasn't any mark of magic on him that could explain the pale skin. When he didn't find any, Eragon quickly put both his hands on Pippin's temples and allowed his energy to seep through the connection using all of his and taking a little from Saphira to prevent him from falling.

Slowly Pippin's eyes opened and the young Hobbit smiled faintly at Eragon and Merry and Eragon heaved a huge sigh of relief, placing a hand on the sturdy ground and the other on Saphira's hide so he wouldn't fall over.

"Incredible," Thranduil whispered watching the color flow back into Pippin's face as his energy returned.

"My young elfling, you have proven the Dragon Riders to be a mighty people," Elrond said gently knowing that Eragon was weak and near collapse.

"I'm not an elf," Eragon whispered faintly crawling onto Saphira's saddle and taking Pippin from Thranduil's arms giving Merry time to crawl on after him, "I'm a Dragon Rider."

With that, Eragon took off scattering the surrounding elves like leaves. He smiled down at the young Hobbit in his arms and hugged him, still scared that he had almost been lost before carefully moving him so he could sit with Merry.

Arya the Middle Earthen elves are here, please find room for them to stay, and please invite their leaders to the meeting tonight. Eragon informed her feeling her sprinting through the hallways even as he spoke.

Of course, how is Pippin? Arya answered turning a corner that would lead to where the confused elves were gathered.

He and Merry are fine, Eragon and I are dropping them off with the others of the Fellowship and then we'll be there later. Saphira answered.

It took five more minutes before Eragon arrived at the palace where The Fellowship was sharing a room, not wanting to be separated after everything that had happened since they had met.

"Pippin, Merry you're back," Frodo shouted, noticing them before the others.

Everyone leapt to their feet as they spotted the two Hobbits grinning at the door entry, Eragon having left to return to his studies. In a matter of seconds Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol were hugging their friends before the Big People arrived and joined in the dog pile.

"Is my father here?" Legolas asked once everything had died down looking down at the two Halflings hopefully.

"Yeah, and Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn," Merry answered watching Legolas's eyes brighten up at the thought of seeing his Ada again.

Aragorn glanced away uneasily and the movement was not missed by Legolas, the elf glanced at his friend for a second and knew that he was thinking of how badly Thranduil hated Dúnedain Rangers, and how poorly he and the King got along because of it.

"Aragorn, Lady Arwen is there also. At least I think she is, I didn't see her in the mayhem but I would assume she would be there," Aragorn shook his feelings off and smiled down at Pippin, knowing he had seen the Ranger's unease.

"Legolas, you can tell the King about Arya's and your child," Gandalf said suddenly looking at the elf expectantly knowing that had been upset that he hadn't been able to tell Thranduil about his grandchild.

With two months before delivery, Arya was growing slightly from the child been created inside of her. She and Legolas had taken to simply laying in bed with a hand over her stomach trying to discern kicks from their imagination.

"We will go see them after they are finished organizing the elves. A trip like that must have left questions that have to be answered," Aragorn said hiding his sadness at not being able to see Arwen immediately.

Legolas noticed the look but didn't try to comfort Aragorn openly, he knew from experience that Aragorn did not approve of being comforted or pitied by anyone but a select few, his family and Arwen, and then only on rare occasions.

Gandalf also noticed the look but unlike Legolas, the old wizard didn't mind embarrassing Aragorn or incur his wrath, "Don't trouble your mind Aragorn, you will see Arwen in time," Gandalf ignored the glare the Dúnedain shot him.

The Hobbits smiled at each other but had to hide their grins rapidly when Aragorn shot them a glance with enough poison to bring down an Oliphant. After he looked away they laughed silently.

"How is Middle Earth doing Pip?" Merry asked leaning in towards his younger cousin.

"I didn't see more then the land in-between Mordor's western mountains and the Sea of Rhûn," Pippin answered.

The Took winced inwardly as he noticed the simultaneous shadows pass over Sméagol, Frodo, and Sam's faces at the mention of the black land. He also noticed how Frodo unconsciously reached up to the opening of his tunic, and Sméagol went to the palm of his opposite hand.

"I can still feel it hanging from my neck when I let my mind wander," Frodo said absently looking past them to a spot in the corner.

"Now Mister Frodo, please, don't think on it," Sam comforted worriedly taking Frodo's hand and pulling it away from his neck.

"You too Sméagol," Merry ordered gently watching the light fade in his friend's eyes and his hands separate as his world returned to him.

When they pulled out of their conversation they found that the others had fallen silent and were watching them sadly, remembering how cheerful the Hobbits from the Fellowship had been before Frodo and Sam had left, imagining how Sméagol must have been. And of course these memories led to others and they found themselves thinking of Boromir and how he had sacrificed himself to save Merry and Pippin.

"He was brave up to the end," Aragorn said faintly remembering how Boromir had looked laying against the tree dying.

"The man took many Orcs before he died," Gimli said simply as if that was all that needed to be said about a man.

"He made mistakes but he died valiantly," Frodo said looking away sadly as he remembered how crazed Boromir had looked when he had tried to take the Ring by force.

"Boromir was an honorable man of Gondor, but all men must someday pass," Legolas remarked glancing at Aragorn for a second remembering that one day he two would die.He made He

"Come, we have to get ready for the dinner," Gandalf said breaking the morbid silence and nodding as everyone got up and started looking for their various clothing from Middle Earth.

"We can't wear our outfits," Frodo said sadly pulling out his ruined tunic and pants from his trip to Mordor glancing at Sam's.

"I can't wear mine either, but for different reasons," Sméagol teased pulling out the cloth that had served as his clothes for nearly five-hundred years.

Everyone grinned and Merry handed one of his spare outfits form the Shire to Sméagol. The grin faded when Sam shrugged and began changing into his outfit, he looked up at the faces watching him, and said "I am not going to be ashamed because my Master and I accomplished what we set out to do."

They nodded and slowly Frodo followed suit changing into the torn remains (they had been washed) of his outfit. When he took his shirt off he avoided looking at his chest, afraid of what he would see, but heard the collective gasps that proved how bad it looked.

Everyone winced as they saw the wound from Weathertop but truly shocked them was the sting from Shelob which took up nearly half of his right shoulder, and the scars the Ring had created after tugging at his neck.

Frodo hurriedly pulled his shirt on and looked into a mirror closing his eyes and sighing as his reflection brought back memories and dreams that were better left buried in his subconscious.

"We have a party to be getting ready for," he said quietly to the ground not willing to look his friends in the face and see their pity reflected in their, secretly upset at them for forcing him into the journey in the first place.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Again sorry about the wait!**


	9. Wasting Time

**I am so sorry there's no excuse for not updating this long! I guess a year and a half of this story got old for a little while…REALLY SORRY! This will be a short one but the following chapter will be longer I swear!**

Eragon left the room with a small frown on his face he had heard almost heard the winces cast when Peregrin had mentioned Mordor in front of Frodo. He tried to imagine what the Hobbit had gone through during his adventure and found that he could barely picture it, even though he had relived the memory a few months ago while searching Frodo's mind.

It is truly sad to see such a naturally happy race brought so low, Eragon commented sadly to Saphira as he walked towards her hoping to waste an hour or so before his meeting with the leaders of Middle Earth's elves.

Eragon, now is not the time to dwell on such sad thoughts, you need to be concentrated for this. Saphira commanded gently feeling the guilt Eragon had for not protecting the Fellowship, even though he had not known them during their adventure.

All of our lives we were raised to think the stories were myths, Sauron and Dragon Riders; suddenly we're plunged into a mission that uprooted our lives. Eragon thought remembering listening to Brom's tales in the inn.

He was an amazing man; hopefully we may be fortunate enough to visit him one day. Saphira commented remembering the last thing Brom had told her before he had passed. **(I will tie Eragon + Brom=big news later in the story)**

Eragon thought of the diamond tomb where Brom was buried peacefully, his face unchanged from the day the Razzac's blow had taken him away from the young Dragon Rider.

Maybe we could visit Roran and Katrina while we wait for the elves to settle and become organized. Eragon suggested suddenly aware that he hadn't been to see Roran in ages.

Saphira laughed in agreement and hunched her shoulders waiting for only a split second for Eragon, who had just arrived, to climb her back before she took to the air. Eragon laughed and hurriedly strapped his legs into place, knowing she was preparing to perform a loop, their minds so joined by now that words were barely needed.

That's an excellent idea young one; we have not seen them since Helgrind. Saphira encouraged happy to sense the excitement in his mind.

Together they flew across the desert to where the army was stationed for the upcoming battle against Gallbatorix in two days. The army should have arrived to Surda within this day but several "accidental" setbacks had delayed the army's advance.

King Orrin's idea of placing his explosives throughout the army was ingenious. They haven't suspected a thing. Eragon laughed as he felt the air run through his hair.

Saphira laughed and suddenly dived through the air listening to Eragon scream happily in her mind; since the wind was blowing so fast she wouldn't have heard through any other means.

Always ahead of his own thoughts Saphira answered, they are maturing so quickly. Once the battle is over Mor'Khemir and I will rebuild our race and we can recover the lost green egg.

Eragon didn't bother to ask how she knew he was about to bring their apprentice's up, he had accepted and come to love the fact that their minds were so closely woven, And hopefully we can free Murtagh.

Eragon laughed again as Saphira preformed a sharp corkscrew content that they were spending time relaxing, a luxury they had not had in weeks, not since Pippin had brought them to Surda.

Eragon didn't even have to point out the tent that contained his cousin, without thinking it Saphira dipped, her nose pointing directly towards the space directly in front of the tent.

RORAN! GET OUT HERE! Eragon shouted picking out his cousin's mind inside the tent watching with amusement as the other soldiers scattered and then formed a loose ring around them as they touched ground.

"Eragon, what is it, what's wrong?" Roran cried stumbling out of his tent hurriedly followed quickly by Katrina.

"What? Can I not visit my dear cousin without there being a disaster I need him to clean up?" Eragon laughed climbing down to Saphira to clap Roran on the shoulder.

I was preoccupied. Eragon heard Roran shout through his mind, suddenly Eragon took in the fact that Roran's clothing was slightly wrinkled and a side had been hurriedly tucked in.

I don't wish to know. Eragon laughed walking into the tent as Roran beckoned, pulling a corner away so Saphira could peer inside.

"How have you been Katrina?" Eragon asked politely aware of how much healthier she appeared then from the last time he had seen her after Helgrind.

"I have been amazing, everyone has been so kind to me here," Katrina answered looking at Roran with such a level of love that Eragon was suddenly reminded of something he had forgotten.

Linnea! I completely forgot about her! She's in my study; we have to get her now! Eragon shouted jumping to his feet barely aware of how Roran leapt up with him his hand going to his hammer.

"I have to leave now," Eragon apologized controlling him from running out of the tent aware now of how the two were watching him.

"Is something wrong Eragon?" Katrina asked putting a restraining hand on Roran.

"Nothing you have to worry about, I simply forgot something very important and it's nearly time for the Middle Earthen elves to meet us," Eragon reassured her walking calmly from the tent onto Saphira's back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed longer," Eragon called to the couple before Saphira took off for his studies.

It took another few minutes before they arrived to the palace. Eragon leapt off of Saphira's back while she was still a dozen feet from the ground and took off sprinting through the hallways dodging those who got in his way easily using his skills to sense when another was coming near him.

He burst through the door of his studies and spent nearly a minute searching through the room before he found the Menoa staff leaning against his desk the markings feeling warm and comforting against his hands.

_You left me._ Linnea said simply neither upset nor happy her mind joining with his effortlessly. _Is Pippin alright?_ She asked.

_I am truly sorry, I wish so strongly that I knew the spell that would remove you from your prison. I wish so badly to be a more powerful Dragon Rider, Brom would have known the spell necessary to pull you form the Menoa Tree's staff._ Eragon apologized silently berating himself for ever forgetting her.

_I forgive you Shur'tugal, you remembered and that is all that matters. Forget me for your meeting with the Middle Earthen elves and you shall know the word angry._ Linnea teased lightly wishing she could see what her bearer looked like.

_I would never forget you for that; your wisdom would be of infinite help._ Eragon remarked aware of how lightly he was talking to her.

It had been a few weeks since the two had been introduced and in that time Eragon had begun to notice, very subtly at first, that he could now look at Arya without feeling the empty feeling that had once cost him.

You have found her. Saphira put in; reminding him of something she had told him when his grief over losing Arya to Legolas had almost overwhelmed him.

_Then don't compete, find an elven maid who will put age aside and truly love you. Stop trying to chase someone who will never tire!_

I think I have, I just need to find the spell to bring her out of the staff. Eragon replied.

_Eragon, you must leave if you are to make it to the meeting tonight on time._ Linnea warned him suddenly completely oblivious to the conversation that had been taking place between Saphira and Eragon.

Eragon nodded pausing only to open the window, before he leapt out of the opening nearly a hundred feet from the floor. Saphira was waiting beneath him and caught the Blue Rider around the waist, flinging him around onto the saddle, before flying into the fading sun.

_Thank you Linnea._ Eragon whispered to the staff in between his hands.

**What do you think? Sorry about the wait!**


	10. New Hope

Hey everyone I am so sorry for not finishing this story. Things have been really tough for me in the past few years and writing became something I couldn't do. I want everyone to know that I have every intention of finishing this story this summer but that in the mean time the author Ocadioan has created her alternative end to the story that, while very different from my plans, is an incredible story and I would encourage you to read it while I work on my version.

Hebo Estel,

Estrid2006

Author: Ocadioan

Title: The Return of the Dragon Riders, the Last Chapters


End file.
